Found, only to be lost again
by RaisaIvanov
Summary: Story about the Blitzkrieg Boys and Tala's twin sister, Raisa. Not very good at summaries but please read and review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, just Raisa!**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Bryan stumbled down the hallway, gripping the wall for support. He had spoke against Boris and was punished for his behavior. Bryan was able to withstand pain, he was in the Abbey after all, but this was different, Boris used new techniques that caused a lot more pain than Bryan could handle. He didn't give Boris the pleasure of screaming, although he wanted to. Pausing against the wall, he caught his breath; he was finally to the showers where he could clean up a bit before he went back to the room he shared with his teammates. After resting a bit he started back up but stopped when he heard voices.

"Now, now Raisa were has your training gone too, don't tell me these past ten years have been wasted." A grim smile played on Boris' lips. Raisa didn't answer; she just glared from the floor, clutching the towel around her, watching Boris walk about the room. Boris' arm flew out and grabbed Raisa by her throat and lifted her and slammed against the wall. A smile played across his face; the training did well, she made no face, sound, and there was no emotion in her cold silvery grey-blue eyes. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "You have a visitor by the way." With that he dropped her and kicked her into the wall, laughing as he left.

Bryan couldn't believe it! There was a girl in the Abbey, Boris was hurting her and she looked like Tala, except with silvery grey-blue eyes and her hair was streaked with silver! It took Bryan all he had not to run out and help her but it would have been bad if Boris caught him, who knows what he would have done. He wondered what Boris had whispered to 'Raisa' but had no time to think when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You come out you know." Bryan stepped into the room, ashamed that he was found. "Who are you?" The voice wasn't harsh, just curious. Bryan lifted his head and their eyes met, they were just like Tala's, except they were silvery grey-blue.

"Bryan." She searched him with her eyes before nodding with approval.

"Raisa" She had turned and grabbed her clothes. "Could you turn?" Bryan blushed and turned around as she began to dress.

"I thought there weren't any girls in the Abbey."

"There isn't, just me."

"But why haven't I seen you before?" There was silence, Bryan turned around and studied the girl in front of him. She looked up, their eyes locking.

"Because no one is supposed to know I exist."

"Can I ask you something?" Raisa nodded, "What did Boris mean by training, I have never seen you here, even in the lower levels, do you blade?"

Raisa sighed; she sat Bryan down as she started to work on his wounds.

"My first training began when I was five. I was taken from the Abbey to the Czarina and subjected to intensive regime of schooling, training, and indoctrination. I was trained and taught by the Czarina herself. I had to learn courtly art; about 20 different languages fluently, kill a man before I was ten, master at least 5 different weapons before I was 11, and learn the six silent speeches. My life rested on these skills for on my 11th birthday I was thrown in a pit of hungry wolves and foxes, having to emerge accepted as a pack alpha. I was then abandoned in the midst of the Siberian winter and left with only my skills and knowledge. For every ten chosen, six would die, three would fail, and one would be accepted as a Czarina Pyetra. I was the one to become apart of that group for a year, thus completing my training with them. To answer you blading question, yes I do blade. I have been training here for the past three years under _Boris_." The way she spat his name, Bryan had no doubt that she despised Boris, but after listening to her story he didn't know what to say, suddenly his didn't seem as bad.

"Come, you better go back to your room, all I have is one request, do not tell Tala you know about me or all our lives will be in danger."

"How do you know Tala, and why do you two look similar?"  
"We are twins. Just don't tell him you know about me and don't let anyone else find out." Bryan nodded.

They snuck through the hallways, pressed against the wall, avoiding guards till they finally arrived at Bryan's room. Bryan turned to say thanks and goodbye but Raisa was no longer there. With one last look he entered his room only to be bombarded by Tala.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Don't start with the short answers Bryan where have you been, Boris came by over 30 minutes ago, you should have been back, where were you?" Bryan just jerked away and laid in his bed. Tala continued on with the bombardment of questions. Bryan didn't answer.

* * *

**The Czarina Pyetra and all that information belongs to artist Natascha Roeoesli! I did change a little bit of it but the whole concept belongs to her! Check out her stuff at http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/art/t/a/tascha/tascha.html it is absolutely beautiful!**

**Just as heads up I have no idea where this story is going!!! Let me know what you think!**

**I know my grammar isn't the best. :/ So please bear with me. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade, just Raisa**

* * *

Chapter 2:

After Raisa left Bryan she headed back towards her room, if that is what you could call it. When she got there Boris was sitting on her bed, a smile dancing upon his lips.

"So what did you think of young Bryan? From the looks of it, he seemed very intrigued in you Raisa."

Raisa just glared. "Leave him alone Boris!" It was said very strictly and short. Boris just laughed.

"Now, now don't use that tone with me child, I control your fate and everyone included…"

"Don't touch them."

"Oh does someone care about them… that is a weakness."

"No it what keeps us living in this dreaded place!" Raisa soon found herself slammed against the wall and then suddenly slammed into the wall by her throat. Boris was furious, but he suddenly calmed and laughed. Raisa was completely confused, why was Boris laughing.

"Your sixteenth Birthday is coming up and I think I will give you your gift early." Raisa squirmed in Boris' grip; suddenly she was very afraid of what Boris was thinking about doing. Boris just laughed and dropped her on the floor. "You will find out tomorrow." He slammed the door shut leaving her in the dark.

Raisa slowly picked herself up and got into her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she found she couldn't. It felt like she had finally got to sleep when she heard someone coming down the hall. Boris slammed open the door with an evil grin and motioned for her to step out. They traveled with guards into the lower levels. Finally they reached the place they were going for the guards picked her up and not to gently slammed her on to a table face down strapping her hands, feet, and legs down. Soon Boris' face was in hers.

"See this picture, this will soon be on your back, but not like any other tattoo. This one is going to be carved since I know how much you hate needles." Boris sneered and started barking orders. "I want the basic outline done by today! Happy Birthday Raisa." Boris left and the scientist started to work carving out the design on the paper so that it was 1cm deep by 1cm wide. Raisa didn't cry out but her back arched every once and a while for the pain was intense.

After what seemed a lifetime they finally dragged her back to her room and threw her to the floor. The pain was excruciating, but she dragged herself onto her bed, hissing in pain every time she moved. She closed her eyes trying to will away the pain but that didn't last very long, for Boris entered laughing.

"So do you like your gift? I hope so since it will be there forever. Just wait until tomorrow, by the end of the week it will be completely done, colored and all." Once again Boris slammed the door. Raisa couldn't take it anymore and welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness. The pain was only about to begin.

* * *

**Ok there is chapter 2 I should have chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had almost been a week since Bryan met Raisa and he couldn't get his mind off of her. He had kept his promise, not telling Tala about his sister being back, but Bryan couldn't concentrate at all. They had been training separately, under long rigorous hours and machines. They were also being tested on by the scientist; they only saw each other at night.

Even though they had hardly seen each other Tala, Ian, and Spencer had all noticed something different about Bryan, he was always drawn in upon himself but lately he seemed even more so, not talking to anyone and ignoring their questions and worries.

Today though all four of them were together, they wondered why until Boris came in. They all snapped to attention although Bryan was a little slower than he normal was. Boris of course knew the reason; he saw how Bryan was distracted and knew who the distraction was.

"Today boys you will beyblade against a new recruit that I think will give you a run for your money." With that said the four boys looked at each other confused. A figure completely covered in a black robe appeared, he stepped up to the dish and the four boys followed suite.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Five blades flew into the dish causing sparks. The figures blade was an icy blue with a silver strip and it moved gracefully away from attacks caused by the four boys. Try as they might they were not getting anywhere, but it was the strangers turn to strike, knocking out Ian's blade soon followed by Spencer. The battle was taking its toll, Tala and Bryan were breathing hard. They worked together trying to bring down their foe but so far nothing was working. All three blades crashed together causing a huge explosion that knocked everyone back. When the dust finally cleared both Tala's and Bryan's blades were barely spinning, while the strangers was still outside of the dish.

Boris wasn't happy as he stormed over and struck the stranger into the way. "You let them win, you could have easily ended it but you stalled and let them win." By this time Boris had the figure against the wall and when he slammed him against the wall again the hood fell back showing that the stranger was not a guy at all but a girl.

"Raisa." Tala and Bryan whispered. Boris threw her to the floor in front of the Demolition Boys feet making sure she landed on her back.

"So Tala, are you happy to see your sister again?" Tala couldn't believe it! After all these years Boris told him that his sister was dead!

"You….you said she was dead!" Tala said not taking his eyes off his sister.

"Of course dear Tala, it was easier to take her that way and you could train without distractions. Of course she has been here awhile, why just ask Bryan, he met her earlier this week."

Tala turned on Bryan. "You knew and didn't tell me!" Bryan didn't know what to say.

"I told him not to Tala." Tala turned back to his sister who was trying to sit herself up. Tala went to go help her but Boris stopped him making sure he pressed his foot onto her back. "You have more training to do and besides she lost you know what happens to losers, especially those who let their opponents win."

"No Boris, leave her alone."

"To bad Tala, don't worry though, now that all of you know she exists, I will drop her by your room when we are done." Boris kicked her really hard then picked her up and left the room.

The four boys walked back to their room, each in there own thought. Tala didn't know what to think. His sister was alive, his best friend didn't tell him that he had run into her, and she was an amazing blader and could have finished them off easily but didn't. Now he knew why Bryan was acting funny.

Bryan felt hurt that Tala turned on him like he did but was furious that Boris was going to hurt her again. There was no girls at the Abbey, Boris believing them to be too weak, but here was one that could easily taken them out, yet she held back.

Spencer and Ian's thoughts were similar, they were completely shocked, one: that there was a girl in the Abbey, and two: she was Tala's sister.

The boys didn't speak all the way back to there room, even then none of them said anything when they got back to the room. There was an uncomfortable silence, none of them daring to say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was barely a whisper, but Bryan heard it and knew it was directed to him.

"She told me not too, Tala, she made me promise, she wanted to protect you."

"Is that where you were a week ago, with my sister?" Bryan didn't say anything; he just put his head down. "What did she tell you?" Bryan looked Tala in the eye and told him everything that Raisa had told him, when he was done there was a look of horror in Tala's eyes.

None of them talked again as they waited for what seemed like ages before the door was opened and someone was thrown in. Tala ran to help his sister, but she was unconscious, so he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, whispering in her ear that he would never lose her again. So the night past with three asleep in their beds and one sleeping with his sister in his arms.

* * *

Ok so chapter 3 is up. It might take me a bit to update my word disappeared and I have to reload it so please bear with me... Let me know what you think!!! Thanks!


End file.
